gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Runway/Daily Reward history
Gaia Runway daily rewards history. Overview Voting Reward Listed is the gold and platinum reward received for voting on an entry. Vote1: 50000G Vote2: 25000G Vote3: 16666G Vote4: 12500G Vote5: 10000G Vote6: 8333G Vote7: 7142G Vote8: 6250G Vote9: 5555G Vote10: 5000G Vote11: 4545G Vote12: 4166G Vote13: 3846G Vote14: 3571G Vote15: 3333G Vote16: 3125G Vote17: 2777G Vote18: 2500G Vote1: 6P Vote2: 6P Vote3: 1P Vote4: 1P Vote5: 1P Vote6: 1P Vote7: 1P Vote8: 1P Vote9: 1P Vote10: 1P Vote11: 1P Vote12: 1P Vote13: 1P Vote14: 1P Vote15: 1P Vote16: 1P Vote17: 1P Vote18: 1P Vote19: 1P Vote20: 1P Daily Reward Listed are the once a day rewards received for voting on an entry. Day1: 1P Day2: 1P Day3: 6P Day4: 6P Day5: 13P Day6: 32P Day7: 72P Day8: Chance Chirpette Bundle Congrats, you earned Chirpette Bundle item for voting today! Come back daily to earn even bigger rewards! Check your inventory for your item! Prize Breakdown Listed are the previous prizes won for each winning placement. Gaia Cash themes 1st place prize: 500,000,000 Gold! 10,000 GCash! 2nd place prize: 250,000,000 Gold! 5,000 GCash! 3rd place prize: 125,000,000 Gold! 2,500 GCash! 1st place prize: 500,000,000 Gold! 10,000 GCash! Netherhood Bundle (9 Pack) Item! 2nd place prize: 250,000,000 Gold! 5,000 GCash! 3rd place prize: 125,000,000 Gold! 2,500 GCash! 1st place prize: 500,000,000 Gold! 5,000 GCash! 2nd place prize: 250,000,000 Gold! 2,500 GCash! 3rd place prize: 125,000,000 Gold! 1,250 GCash! 1st place: 3,300 GCash, 350,000,000 Gold 2nd place: 1,650 GCash, 100,000,000 Gold 3rd place: 825 GCash, 50,000,000 Gold 4th place: 660 GCash, 40,000,000 Gold 5th place: 577 GCash, 35,000,000 Gold 6th place: 412 GCash, 25,000,000 Gold 7th place: 330 GCash, 20,000,000 Gold 8th place: 427 GCash, 15,000,000 Gold 9th place: 165 GCash, 10,000,000 Gold 10th place: 82 GCash, 5,000,000 Gold Last seen: March 25, 2016 1st: 2,000GC • 200,000,000GG 2nd: 1,000GC • 100,000,000GG 3rd: 500GC • 50,000,000GG 4th: 400GC • 40,000,000GG 5th: 350GC • 35,000,000GG 6th: 250GC • 25,000,000GG 7th: 200GC • 20,000,000GG 8th: 150GC • 15,000,000GG 9th: 100GC • 10,000,000GG 10th: 50GC • 5,000,000GG Gaia Gold themes 1st place prize: 50,000,000 Gold! 1000 GCash! 2nd place prize: 25,000,000 Gold! 500 GCash! 3rd place prize: 12,500,000 Gold! 250 GCash! 1st place prize: 2,500 GCash! 2nd place prize: 1,250 GCash! 3rd place prize: 625 GCash! Last seen: March 25, 2016 1st: 400GC • 100,000,000GG 2nd: 200GC • 50,000,000GG 3rd: 100GC • 25,000,000GG 4th: 80GC • 20,000,000GG 5th: 70GC • 17,500,000GG 6th: 50GC • 12,500,000GG 7th: 40GC • 10,000,000GG 8th: 30GC • 7,500,000GG 9th: 20GC • 5,000,000GG 10th: 10GC • 2,500,000GG Free themes 1st place prize: 500 Gcash! 2nd place prize: 250 Gcash! 3rd place prize: 125 Gcash! 1st place prize: 5000 Gcash! 2nd place prize: 2500 Gcash! 3rd place prize: 1250 Gcash! 1st place prize: 50,000,000 Gold! 2nd place prize: 25,000,000 Gold! 3rd place prize: 12,500,000 Gold! 1st place prize: 50,000,000 Gold! 500 GCash! 2nd place prize: 25,000,000 Gold! 250 GCash! 3rd place prize: 12,500,000 Gold! 125 GCash! 1st place prize: 1,000 GCash! 2nd place prize: 500 GCash! 3rd place prize: 250 GCash! 1st place prize: 500,000,000 Gold! 2nd place prize: 250,000,000 Gold! 3rd place prize: 125,000,000 Gold! Miscellaneous prizes Listed are the previous prizes won for attaining an accumulated amount of votes. :(Reaching a number votes around 500, 800, 1200, 1700) First batch - Japanese Ghost Stories, A Manner of Speech, Wade and Sea, Death March, Second batch - Nightmare Fishing Hole, Lucky Rabbit's Foot, Midnight Circus, Stirring Spooks, Category:Gaia Runway